My Missing Puzzle Piece
by Don't-Mind-If-I-Slytherin
Summary: What should have happened in Shooting Star. Kurt knew he would end up with Blaine. But when Blaine's life is in jeopardy. Will he wish he took him back sooner? ONE SHOT. POSSIBLY TWO-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story so please be kind.

Oh and I don't own glee or klaine. Wish I did but no.

* * *

It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon when he found out, The day started off as ordinary as any other, when Kurt Hummel stood in the kitchen, the TV on loudly, hand's messy and sticky from baking cookies. Stress baking had always helped him, and due to his recent break up with Adam, that and the fact that Blaine hadn't phoned or text him yet today when on a normal day he would have had several funny texts from even if they were broken up. He was extremely stressed. He sighed looking at the clock. Blaine should be in glee now. And then he heard it.

_And back to our main story, police have just arrived at a shooting at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio._

Kurt dropped the cookie dough on the counter spinning round and rushing to the TV, his face pale as he recognized the school on the news.

_There have been evacuations and panic at this small high school after it has been reported that two gun shots were heard at 12:45 pm. It is not known who fired the gun or if there are any casualties, but it is known there are a number of students and staff who are still inside._

He couldn't breathe. He scanned the panicked crowd on the screen hoping to see anyone in Glee club, they would have came out together, the more he looked the more he felt sick, only one thought was going through him. Blaine. He hadn't text or called him all day, is this why? Couldn't he get to his phone? He had to get there, he had to see him. Leaving a quick note for Rachel, he grabbed a jacket and tore out of the apartment, getting into the nearest cab.

"Airport please, get me there in 10 minutes and I'll give you 70 dollars." He looked in his wallet, that was all he had, but he could use his card for the plane ticket, after taking a few steadying breathes his pulled his phone out, and calling the only person that mattered.

"Blaine? Blaine? It's me. I heard there was there was a gun... please Blaine pick up. I lov- I can't say it over here... just call me when you get this please" he cried into the phone when it got to voicemail, he felt his heart breaking. He didn't know what else to do, but sitting there not doing anything was killing him so he made another phone call.

"Kurt? I was just about to call. Have you heard?" a gruff voice answered.

"Dad... Dad he isn't answering, I don't know what to do." He sobbed "I'm on my way to the airport but I'm so scared"

"Kurt calm down." Burt said calmly. "Blaine is strong, he will be ok, either he is out with the rest of the glee club, or there hiding in the school with his friends. Do you want me to pick you up from the airport?" he asked softly.

"Please" he whispered brokenly "I...I can't lose him... we... we didn't make up." He said sadly, he knew him and Blaine would get back together, he didn't want it to be too late.

"It's going to be ok" Burt promised "You guys belong together. Now hang up, in case Blaine tries to ring you. Text me when your flight is and I'll come get you ok?"

Kurt sniffed loudly and nodded "Ok, Thank you Daddy." He whispered hanging up and looking down, no missed calls no texts. He sighed sadly and looked out the window, they just pulled up the airport, he handed to money over and the cab driver turned to him,

"Your Boyfriend at that school that had a shooting?" he asked softly Kurt looked distraught

"Ex... but..." he couldn't finish, the driver nodded and whispered

"I hope he is ok. And if he is, never let him go" Kurt nodded once and got out the cab running up to the front desk, managing to get one that leaves for Ohio in twenty minutes. He sat down not even caring that everyone was looking at him.

* * *

New Directions had yelled at Blaine because of his phone ringing, and had been ordered to turn it off, but Blaine felt extremely guilty for as he ignored Kurt's call. He'd promised he never would, it buzzed again signalling a voice message, Blaine's eyes widened as he heard the message, was Kurt about to say he loved him, that couldn't be possible could it? He couldn't believe that Kurt still loved him a tiny flicker of hope ignited in his chest. He shakily typed a message out to Kurt not wanting him to worry about him, he had sounded terrified.

He looked over to Sam who was curled against him as he sobbed about Brittany. Blaine sighed and rubbed his back soothingly

"It's ok" he whispered "I promise."

"You... you don't know that. You know Britt... she's going to be terrified." He whispered into his shoulder. Looking at Blaine's hand "Who was phoning you?" he asked

"Kurt." He smiled softly "And Mr Shue has just gone to get Britt, she'll be fine."

He nodded sniffing loudly. "Kurt? That's good. If he knows and he is in New York, that must mean others know, the police could be here trying to find us." He said hopefully. Catching the other glee kid's attention. All looking hopeful but still scared.

"Yeah... I think so, But he didn't say, I... I think I was going to tell me he loved me." he said quietly Sam looking up.

"That's amazing mate." He said. "Maybe you two can work things out?"

"Yeah" he whispered "If we get out of here." He said softly.

"We will... We have to." Sam whispered.

* * *

Kurt landed in Ohio and turned his phone back on. Gasping when he saw a message from Blaine:

_In the choir room with glee club, everyone except Tina and Brittany. Don't worry. No one is hurt. I'll call you when we're safe. I love you. xxx_

Kurt sobbed in relief, running out and looking for his dad's car. Finding it near the entrance with Burt standing there, looking pale.

"Dad." He whispered running up and hugging him tight, "He's ok." He whispered. "At least the last time he text me he was."

Burt sighed happily "That's good news. It's really busy down there, so we're going to get as close as we can then park up and walk ok?" he said softly, holding it together for his son.

He nodded and followed Burt, hoping with all his heart Blaine was safe.

It seems like a lifetime later when they get the all-clear, Blaine's knees going weak with relief. Everyone is crying and hugging one another, but there's one person he needs to talk to more than anything. He went to grab his phone when Tina sprinted up to him hugging him and crying. He patted her hair and muttered in her ear. He scanned the crowd for anyone who could look after her while he phoned Kurt. But he didn't have to. Kurt was there. Rushing through the crowd shouting something, shouting him, their eyes met, Tina was pulled of him by someone but all he could see was him. Was Kurt. They sprinted towards each other.

"Oh Blaine" Kurt fell into his arms burying his head into his neck.

Blaine pulled him in close, holding on tight, as if he was afraid Kurt would disappear. "I'm okay, I'm okay.." He whispered. His voice cracking. "I-I thought I'd never see you again.."

"I know B, I know." he sobbed holding him tight. "I swore to myself If you were ok I would tell you..." he pulled back looking into his eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too. You know that." Blaine sighed, wiping his eyes. "But I fucked up, Kurt. I really did. I don't deserve you..." His legs were going weak, his chest heaving as he held back tears. "Words cannot explain how sorry I am..."

"I know... you made a mistake, we all do. it doesn't change the fact I love you." he sighed pulling him in to a deep kiss.

Blaine gasped in shock his lips against Kurt's, tears flowing down his cheeks. After a few moments he pulled their lips back and hugged him tight. "I-I didn't want to ever loose you, and today I thought I was going to.."

"But you didn't" he whispered "And you will never lose me. Can...Can we try again? Us?" he asked gently.

"Yes..yes of course." He said happily his heart finally becoming complete.

Kurt grinned and kissed him again "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." Blaine said quickly holding him tightly

"Look after my heart this time?" Kurt asked sounding vulnerable.

Blaine gasped and held Kurt's face in his hands "I'll never let it leave my sight. " Blaine kissed him quickly, a shy smile on his lips. "I love you."

"Love you with all my heart. I promise this time. we'll make it work, even if I come back every weekend until you move to New York." Kurt promised.

He smiled "I would love to see you every second. I guess I can do week-ends." He smiled.

Kurt laughed, feeling a weight go off his chest. "come home with me?" he asked softly in his ear. "I really _want _you"

He can't help but moan softly at that, heat twisting low in his belly. He looked at him "Are, are you sure?" he asked. Kurt just nodded.

"How about my place?" he suggested "My parents won't be home yet." he replied softly, his cheeks heating.

"Didn't they come back when they heard about the gun?" Kurt asked confused

"They're on a business trip for a few days, I don't even know if they'll have heard yet..." He mumbled, looking down. Kurt sighed, how could his parent's be like that? He hugged him tight. "You have me. Always." He whispered. Hugging Kurt back tightly, Blaine pressed his face against his shoulder and sighed heavily before lifting his head with a tiny smile. "That's all I need, really."

He smiled at him. "Shall we head back?" He whispered in his ear. Grabbing his hand. Blaine blushed and nodded "My car's in the parking lot." He pulled Kurt along slowly, relishing the feel of his hand where it belonged. In Kurt's.

* * *

It wasn't long before they got to Blaine's house, and as soon the front door was closed Blaine had Kurt pinned to the wall, kissing him fiercely. Hands everywhere

"I missed this." Kurt whimpered against his lips. A leg wrapped around his waist

"Not for much longer." Blaine grinned kissing him once more before moving away. Adjusting himself in his uniform, . "Oh. Right. I need to tell you something... It's embarrassing."

Kurt looked confused ''What? You can tell me anything" Blaine looked down at his cheerio's uniform "Sue makes me wear a thong." Blaine admitted, going bright red.

"Yeah? And?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine.

"And? I'm wearing a thong, Kurt." Blaine said, horrified.

"I was a cheerio Blaine, I know you have to wear a thong." he said slowly. "Actually it's really hot" he admitted.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Really? You find the thought of me wearing a thong hot?"

"Yeah..." he sighed dreamily looking down Blaine's body, stopping at his crotch. Blaine followed his eyes down and gulped. "Let's go to bed." he said, grabbing Kurt's hand and, practically, running up the stairs and into his bedroom. when they got to the room Kurt closed the door.

"Strip!" he ordered leering at Blaine "I want to see it." Blaine nodded and pulled his Cheerio top off before moving down to take his pants off. Kurt licked his lips "So hot." he moaned. Blaine moved forward to push Kurt against the wall as he kissed him.

"You look so big in that B." He sighed as he wrapped his legs around his waist, grinding their hips together. "Can't wait for you to be in me." he whispered against his ear. Blaine moaned and kissed Kurt again while he tried to pull Kurt's jacket and shirt off. Kurt just relaxed and let Blaine do what he wanted. He liked Blaine in control. It was so hot. Once Blaine had everything off of Kurt, he moved down to take him into his mouth and began sucking. Kurt moaned loudly thrusting into the heat. Blaine sucked hard and fast but pulled off when he felt Kurt was close and stood up.

"Not yet" Blaine whispered as Kurt moaned at the loss kissing back hot and needy

"Please... please I need you." he whispered.

"Okay." Blaine said carried him to the bed and lying him down " You're so hot. Laid out like this." He grinned sucking softly at his neck, Kurt arching his back. He grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom. Pouring the lube over his fingers, slowly pushing into Kurt, who hissed at the intrusion closing his eyes. Blaine paused "Ok sweetheart?" He asked softly. Kurt nodded as Blaine resumed slowly moving his finger, adding another two after a while. Kurt was moaning and thrashing now, "Please." He begged softly. Blaine smiled softly putting a condom on and lining up with his gaping entrance. Kurt smiled at him "I love you" He whispered as Blaine entered him not stopping until all of him was inside. Kurt let out a breathy moan, "Move, baby." He begged. Blaine obliging as slowly thrusting letting out a low grunt changing the angle so he hit...

"OH FUCK!" Kurt cried moving his hips in time with Blaine trying to get him to hit his prostate again "I won't last long." He whispered kissing Blaine messily.

"I know" Blaine moaned loudly "Cum...cum with me." He whispered a free hand trailing down and stroking Kurt quickly. Causing him to cry out loudly, his cum spilling between them. Just as Blaine shot his load into Kurt, collapsing onto him panting heavily.

Kurt recovered first rolling them over and pulling off of Blaine with a moan. Cleaning him up "Haven't done that in a while" Kurt smiled, throwing the tissue in the bin with the condom. Blaine sighed happily pulling him down and holding him to his chest. "There it is." He whispered. Kurt looked up "What?" He said just as quietly.

"My missing puzzle piece, I'm complete." He whispered. Kurt didn't know whether to laugh at the cheesiness of it or cry at the sappiness, he just replied "You're a dork"

"But I'm your dork."


	2. Chapter 2

I love all the positive response I got from this story... and my other one, I got this idea when I woke up so have been writing all day for you Enjoy!

Don't own Klaine or Glee!

* * *

Kurt sighed and shifted wanting to get closer to the warmth surrounding him. He felt arms tighten around him mumbling something softly. Kurt opened his eyes and looked up, Blaine's face looking down at him, eyes bright.

"Good morning, my love." He whispered, softly running one hand down Kurt's naked body. "You look so beautiful." He smiled happily, loving the way Kurt blushed and buried his head in his chest.

"Good morning." Kurt replied kissing the spot just above his nipple, where his heart is. "I am so glad." He smiled looking back up "That this wasn't a dream."

"Well if it is a dream, I never want to wake up." Blaine kissed him passionately rolling over so he was on top. Pausing when he felt Kurt wince. "Baby? What's wrong? Was I too rough last night?" He panicked not wanting Kurt in pain.

"No... last night was the best night ever." He reassured "I...I must of... pulled a muscle." He said softly refusing to look at Blaine.

"How about a massage. That should help." Blaine asked wanting to help.

"No! It's fine... I promise!" He said quietly pulling away from Blaine slightly.

"Baby... what's wrong... You can tell me...Please!" He whispered upset. Giving him a dose of puppy dog eyes. Kurt sighed softly and slowly and carefully rolled over, showing his back to Blaine, who gasped in horror, how did he not see this yesterday? Was Kurt hiding it? Or did he not feel it because of the adrenaline running through him. Kurt's back was covered in dark bruises, looking a few weeks old Kurt closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

"Oh. No. No, no no... baby." Blaine whispered. "Who did this? Are you being bullied?" He asked slowly touching the largest bruise, pulling back when Kurt flinched "Sorry, but please tell me."

Kurt sniffed softly "It..it doesn't matter. He's gone. I have you. Besides." He rolled back around. "You're going through enough, what with you parents and NYADA..." He got cut off as Blaine kissed him gently.

"It does matter." He sighed against his lips. "Because it's you, and I hate seeing you in pain. Now who was it?" Blaine asked gently stroking his cheek.

"A-Adam." Kurt finally whispered, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Your New York boy you're kinda seeing?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth, trying to stay calm and not run to New York and rip him apart.

"Not kinda seeing. We broke up after he did it. Well, the fourth time he did it." He muttered bitterly. "Except, now he won't leave me alone, I wish he would stop texting me." He lent into Blaine heavily.

"Oh baby...Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine sighed pulling him close, careful of the bruises.

"I was embarrassed." He admitted "I had dumped the only person who truly cared about me."

"You had good reason too, but baby...I could of helped" He sighed sadly, then got an idea. "Lie on your front"

"What? Why?" Kurt whispered looking at him.

"Trust me."

"Always."

* * *

Kurt rolled onto his front, shaking slightly as Blaine straddled his waist. Slowly kissing one of the bruises. Kurt sighed softly. There was nothing sexual about this. It was a boy comforting the person he loved. He made Kurt feel loved. Blaine kissed every bruise. Leaving no area of his back untouched, loving the sounds the taller man was making, full of breathy moans and sighs. Blaine finished at the dip of his spine.

"Blaine." Kurt breathed sitting up and turning around, tear tracks down his face. He leaned forwards capturing Blaine's lips in a kiss. It wasn't urgent. Not hungry and wanting. Just a simple kiss, reaffirming what they already knew. They love each other.

"All that hate." Blaine whispered against his lips "All that anger that was used to cause you pain...It's gone." He moved a strand of hair away from Kurt's face "All that's left is our love." He smiled eyes widening when Kurt let out a small sob "Honey? What? What did I do?" he panicked, Kurt just shook his head pulling him into another kiss. "They... say your crap at romance" He joked wetly pulling away "But you're perfect." He whispered leaning his forehead against Blaine's who grinned proudly "well I try" Kurt just laughed kissing him on his nose. Only pulling back when a slam came from down stairs.

"Blaine?" A female voice called running up the stairs opening his door, freezing wide eyed at the two naked boys in bed together.

"Is he here Abby?" Michael Anderson came in behind his wife, Surveying the scene with narrowed eyes "Let's go downstairs sweetheart." He murmured to Abby. Then he glared at the two boys. "Clean up. Get dressed. I want you downstairs in 5 minutes." He ordered leaving the room. Abby stayed a second longer, looking like she wanted to reassure the two very embarrassed boys but left quietly.

"Shit." Blaine muttered frantically jumping up and pulling his clothes on "I'm dead! So dead! He is going to kill me. Bring me back to life then kill me again!" He rambled getting more and more hysterical, only stopping when Kurt pulled him into a tight hug.

"Shhhh baby...its Ok... We have done nothing wrong." He soothed. "When they ask, we tell the truth, you didn't want to be alone after, the shooting at the school. We're back together and was offering each other comfort. Ok?" He said looking at him hoping by saying what happened he wouldn't ramble and get them in more trouble later.

Blaine nodded taking a deep breath "I...Ok... They're in the wrong, they didn't even call! I could have been dead!" He said suddenly angry. Kurt sighed and grabbed his hand "Wrong way B. Go between scared and mad." He suggested rubbing circles into his back. Blaine took a minute but soon looked up "Ok, I'm calm, I'm ready." Kurt smiled in encouragement quickly putting his own clothes holding his hand out for Blaine to take.

"Together?"

"Together. Always"

* * *

I Know I said one shot maybe two...but I'm having too much fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, this was done and ready to put on yesterday, but with the recent death of Cory (AKA Finn) I rewrote it so instead of having Burt help them; they have Finn and Puck because that is the best bromance ever. So Enjoy and... RIP Cory who was my inspiration. This is for you.

* * *

Blaine walked in first, followed shortly by Kurt who had a reassuring hand on the small of his back. Mr and Mrs Anderson were talking quietly, pausing only when the two boys walked in. There was only one chair that wasn't being used. Blaine offered it to Kurt but he shrugged and pushed Blaine onto it, then, after a moments glance sat on his lap. Blaine's eyes widened, his hands automatically going to Kurt's waist as he glanced at his parents. His father looked furious, going a deep shade of red and glaring at Kurt. And, as always couldn't work out his mother's expression. It looked disapproving but didn't reach her eyes which were soft and almost... Accepting. Blaine never knew where he stood with his mother. His father was very vocal about how he opposed to Blaine's 'lifestyle' he was and frequently did all he could to get him out of this 'phase.' His mother, on the other hand, never openly denounced him, but never said she approved either.

"Blaine." Michael said sternly. "Would you like to tell your mother and me, why we returned home to find you..." He tried to find the right word. "Having _relations_ with a boy? Well, I say boy." Kurt flinched holding on to Blaine, who suppressed a growl; he knew how self-conscience Kurt was with his looks.

"Oh trust me father, Kurt is_ all_ man." He said snidely, Stroking Kurt's hip in comfort. How dare he say such a things.

"Don't speak of such perversion in MY house." Michael snarled gripping the edge of his chair. "You know the rules. No boys..." He gave a look to Kurt. "In our house, especially while we are away!" He seethed.

"Maybe I didn't want to be alone after there was a gun in my school!" Blaine nearly shouted. Kurt having to stroke his curls softly placing a kiss to the side of his head. "You didn't even check to see if I was ok!" He whispered softly, tears streaming down his face. His mother made to move. But Michael put his hand firmly on her wrist, making her stay seated.

"We watched the news. No casualty's." He said dismissively. Kurt couldn't stand to see the broken-hearted look on his loves face and stood up glaring at Michael.

"BUT HE COULD HAVE!" Kurt screamed "WOULDN'T YOU HAVE CARED? AFTER THE NEWS BROKE I WAS TERRIFIED, I GOT THE FIRST FLIGHT I COULD AND GOT THE TIME OF WORK BECAUSE WHETHER OR NOT HE WAS PHYSICALLY HURT! HE WAS EMOTIONALLY! HE WAS IN THAT SCHOOL FOR TWO HOURS! NOT KNOWING IF THE NEXT PERSON THROUGH THE DOOR WOULD KILL HIM!" He seemed to run out of steam, breathing heavily. "When are you going to realize that your son needs you. That he loves you? Blaine being gay doesn't stop that. And if you can't accept that Blaine is gay and has a boyfriend, that's too bad because I am here to stay. And as long as he wants me I'll be there." He turned to look at Blaine tears pouring down the latter's cheek he took his hand and kissed it.

"I want you out of my house fag!" Michael screamed standing up and striding towards him. "You do not tell me how to raise my boy! Blaine." He snapped "Choose. Us. Or that!" He glared at Kurt. Blaine looked from his parents to his true love. "No competition." He said simply kissing Kurt's cheek. Michael saw red and lunged towards Kurt. "This is your fault fag." He screamed pushing him into the wall, Kurt giving a small yelp of pain. "You turned my own son against me." Michael raged as he started to punch Kurt, who could only bring his arms up to stop the blows raining down on him. Blaine screamed loudly trying to pull him off to protect his boyfriend, looking around panicked. He picked up a heavy book and threw it at the older man, hitting him on the head making him fall to the floor in pain. Blaine ran to Kurt and helped him up. "Oh, my beautiful boy." He whispered stroking his red cheek. He turned angrily to his father who also had also regained his footing. Before Blaine could talk however, Michael's dark voice filled the air. "Get out." He ordered.

"Gladly." Blaine sneered, as he moved to go upstairs to pack his things. But his father stood in the way. "Out now." He ordered again.

"But...but my stuff... My guitar... My car keys." He said in shock.

"All brought with _my _money." He snarled grabbing Blaine and dragging him out, Kurt hot on their heels, as soon as Kurt and Blaine were out of the house, the door slammed with a bang. Blaine let out a small sob; Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around him.

"Shhh baby... It's ok. You can stay with me. Shhhh." He soothed trying to stay calm. "Come sit down here." He pulled him to the curb. Grabbing his phone and ringing Finn.

"Sup dude?" He answered distractedly.

"Don't call me dude." Kurt said softly. He liked the name even though he would ever admit it. "I need you to pick us up."

"But Kurt! I'm kicking Puck's ass at halo." He moaned "Can't Blaine take you home?" He begged.

"Blaine got kicked out... His...his dad took his car away from him and now were stuck here." He said softly trying not to upset Blaine more. He heard Finn yell at Puck and pause the game.

"Holy shit man, ok. Me and puck will be there in 10. Are you two hurt?" He asked grabbing his jacket.

"He punched me... A lot... And Blaine..." He looked down at him. "Blaine is really upset." He whispered.

"Ok be there in 10." He promised handing up.

* * *

By the time Puck's pick up pulled up to the curb where the two boys were, Blaine had fell asleep, his head leaning on Kurt's shoulder.

"You look like hell man."

"Hello to you to Puck." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Let's see." He said softly grabbing Kurt's chin and looking at the bruises that had formed. "Ouch Hummel... When we get back to yours I'll put some ice on that." He smiled softly.

"Thank you, Noah." He smiled. They had come a long way from the dumpster diving days.

"Don't mention it. You're my boy." He grinned "So... How we gonna do this?" He looked at Blaine worriedly as Finn opened the backseat door. "Can you carry him Kurt?" Finn asked "or we can?" He suggested.

"Can...can you do it? I don't think..." He was stopped by Finn who rested a hand on his shoulder as Puck picked him up and placed him in the back seat.

"Can you walk bro?" Finn whispered softly. Kurt nodded and stood up shakily, and, with a little help of his brother managed to get in the car next to Blaine placing his head in his lap. Blaine mumbled something and shifted. "Shhh it's ok. We're safe. Go back to sleep." Kurt whispered stroking a curl of his face. Blaine grunted and shifted, falling back to sleep.

"So...what happened?" Finn asked turning in his seat as Puck started on the journey back. Kurt took a deep breath and started to explain, gently stroking Blaine's hair. By the end, Kurt was crying silently, Pucks hands were holding the steering wheel tightly. Trying to keep calm and not turn around and cause hurt to the man who hurt his boys-yes Blaine was one of his boys, and Finn, was shocked of the notion that someone could hurt someone like Blaine... He was so _nice. _

"So he doesn't have any clothes... His guitar... His books. Not even his car...he might not have his cell either." Kurt said bitterly.

"We'll get his stuff. Won't we Puck?" Finn said darkly.

Puck nodded "Right. Next time they go away. We nail the joint." Kurt snorted lightly.

"This isn't a gangster movie Noah... Anyway... You can't... One wrong move and you will get arrested, and this time, no Juvie. Just prison." Kurt warned softly knowing how much the bad boy had hated Juvie.

"We'll find a way." Puck promised.

"Kurt." Finn said quietly "why... Why did you pick me? Why didn't you call Burt?"

"I...I didn't want to worry him... And this is a really odd thing to go to your dad about. Getting caught in bed after having sex...I didn't need a parent. I needed a brother. I know we've had problems...but I really love you Finn. You're the only brother I have." Kurt whispered softly. Looking at Blaine and feeling embarrassed that Noah was listening to the whole conversation, when he did finally look at Finn, he was shocked to see tears in his eyes. He reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"You have taught me so much... You... You've taught me what it means to be a real man. It doesn't matter if you like boys... You're an amazing person. And I'm sorry it took me so long to see it. You're my little...older." He laughed as he saw Kurt's expression. "And you're right... If I ever had a problem, and I needed help... You would be the first person I would call." He admitted. A few months ago it would off been Puck... But he realised Kurt is just as strong...if not stronger, emotionally anyway. And that's what he loved about him. They shared a content look as Puck pulled into the Hummel driveway.

"Ok go hug it out." Puck ordered getting out the car and gently lifting Blaine up. Kurt following and hugging Finn tightly, scared to let go.

"Love you bro." Finn whispered in his ear.

"Love you Finn." He replied a tear running down his face.

"Ok...A lot of love. Now please open the door? For a little guy he's heavy." Puck called out. The brothers laughed as they finally parted nodding to one another as Finn opened the door.

"Puck put him on the sofa, I'll go get some ice for Kurt." He said rushing into the kitchen. Kurt helped Puck carry Blaine into the living room and onto the sofa. Kurt grabbed a blanket and draped it over him.

"Thank You." He whispered softly when Finn handed him some ice wrapped in a towel he winced as it hit his sore and bruised skin "Both of you." He glanced at Puck.

"Family is Family." Finn shrugged.

"And family means no one gets let behind" Puck nodded, pausing when both boys looked at him in shock "What?" He asked confused.

"Did you just, like, quote Disney?" Finn asked slowly, while Kurt was still staring open mouthed in shock.

"Hey! Disney is awesome. It's totally badass." Puck defended earning a chuckle that came from under the blanket.

"Yeah it is." Blaine chuckled opening his eyes and looking around "where...?" He wondered.

"At mine, you're safe now. Finn and Puck got us." Kurt soothed holding his hand.

"Kurt! Your face." He whispered sitting up and looking closely, a single finger reaching up to trace a bruise underneath his eye. Pulling his hand away when he winced "Sorry baby, for everything ." He sighed kissing him "It was my faul.."

"Don't you dare Blaine Devon Anderson!" Kurt said fiercely holding him tight "It was not your fault, It was your asshole of a father." He muttered bitterly.

"Yeah dude, don't worry about it." Finn said softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And tomorrow we will go get your stuff. Promise." Puck smiled ruffling his hair.

"Thank you, all of you." Blaine said tears pooling in his eyes. "I don't need them for family, I have you guys. Two brothers and a soul mate." He whispered, seeing all three look at him, like he mattered, not with disgust like he was used to. It even looked like Puck a tear in his eye.

"Family hug" Puck cried pulling his brothers into a bone crushing hug. It was uncomfortable seeing as Blaine was still half lying down and Finn and Puck were sat on the floor, but they made it work. They always will."

* * *

In case you're wondering why Puck was there... He was because I love him so just say he never left Ohio or is back for a while. Any way hope you enjoyed


End file.
